


Losing My Religion

by HeeCawRoo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, F/M, gamzee is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeCawRoo/pseuds/HeeCawRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Terezi finally meet, after seeming to be always just on the edge of each others awarenesses.</p><p>It goes great.</p><p>By some definition of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing My Religion

Jake was sure he had seen her before, if he could only just place her!

They were in a dream bubble, in a place he didn't recognize. Some sort of a building reminiscent of a factory, smack dab in the middle of a forest. The troll girl stalked across the rooftop, moving smoothly and decisively. Like a snake or some kind of lizard, if that made any sense. She definitely moved with purpose. It was a little intimidating.

And a little attractive too, Jake had to admit. He fumbled with his pockets looking for a kerchief. Blast, these were his god tier clothes. His pockets were very empty.

"Howdy there!" he said, approaching her. "I hope you don't mind my botherations, but you look very familiar! Have we met before? My name's Jake."

She frowned, and he wondered if he'd done something wrong. She still answered, though.

"I'm Terezi." she said. Her voice was considerably louder than he'd been expecting, and a little screechy. It seemed out of place somehow next to her disposition.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Terezi! I hope we'll get along well." he looked around at the trees and bleak walls. "So, is this a memory of yours? It sure isn't anywhere I've been before! Though I guess there could be someone else hanging about."

She turned away and he began to sweat. "It sure is handy, these dream bubbles!" he continued. "If they always mix together like this there's no way anyone could sneak up on you. Not that anyone is really that likely to, I guess."

"Jake." she said. He shuffled around bashfully.

"Gee, sorry, I'm kind of babbling. I must look like a right idiot."

"Yes, absolutely."

"Blast!"

"I really don't want to talk right now, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, I... Sorry."

She began to walk away. As she went, she slowly untied the long red scarf she had wrapped around her eyes.

He suddenly remembered where he'd seen her.

"Oh, but I just remembered something!" he said quickly. "Forgive me for going on when you've said you didn't want to talk, but it turns out we have met. Well, sort of. We didn't really get a chance to speak, after all."

"Yes I know." she said, stopping and turning back to him.

"I... You do?"

"You were the crazy boy with Dave's brother living in your head." she said. "You said some nonsense about a movie and attacked Meenah."

"...Oh! Oh, of course!" he put the pieces together. "When Aranea brought me around! I remember that. Though, I don't think I noticed you there. That isn't what I meant."

"When else was there?"

"Why, you were that masked bandit fighting with the jester!" he said. "Golly, it wasn't even that long ago. I don't know why I forgot."

Her eyes widened and she seemed to stiffen in place, every muscle tightening.

"Uh, I mean I think that was you anyway." he said awkwardly. "Wasn't it? You look upset, perhaps I was wrong."

She bared her teeth at him and quickly turned away.

"Leave me alone, get out of my bubble." she said.

"Oh. Um, alright..."

Dagnabbit, now he knew he'd done something wrong.

As he wandered away in the opposite direction, he began to remember a little more. And then a little more. He started to think that maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that particular meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a strict policy of not writing about clowns so this is cutting it close for me damn


End file.
